Harry Potter Plot Bunnies
by ClinicallyInsane00
Summary: Just going to be some Harry Potter drabbles that I'm going to try and compile into one story in the future.
1. Chapter 1

"Hadrian! Can you come down here?" Lily Potter called up the grand staircase of Potter Manor. "I'm here, Mother." came a velvety voice from behind her. The scarlet haired witch spun around reaching for her wand, long-ingrained war instincts surfacing in the blink of an eye. When her mind caught up with her body she lowered her wand sighing exasperatedly at her eldest son, "Don't do that Hadrian, I could have cursed you." she scolded the boy-no man now. She took a moment to examine her son, for what seems like the first time all summer. The shadows clinging to him like a second skin as he emerged from them, calming once he seemingly brushed an errant hand along them. His inky black hair blending with the dark shadows and illuminating his Avada Kedavra eyes, his mouth curved into the smallest smirk as if amused. Lily was snapped out of her observations when her son stepped forward slightly, his features morphing into an expression of slight concern, hidden from all except family. "We are leaving, can you bring Rose up?" Lily asked remembering what she had needed Hadrian for, Hadrian nodded realizing his mother would not elaborate even if he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Harry!" a house elf that Harry didn't know the name of squealed as he entered the kitchen through the portrait of the tickling pear. "I is Mippy, Mippy is honored to meet the all great and honorable Harry Potter Dobby has spoken of." the small elf, he now knew as Mippy, clung to the leg of his trousers. He smiled, his eyes blazing far brighter than even the sickly green of the killing curse, only enhanced by the outfit he was wearing. He had chosen to forgo the school robes in favor of an emerald button-down and dark charcoal trousers, that he had had personally styled by an elderly witch within the small Knockturn Alley fabric shop. Now, should anyone know that their "Savior" had willingly wandered Knockturn Alley and even chosen to frequently visit they would quickly change their tune, he would be named the next Dark Lord by the press within the next day. '_Not that they would be wrong,' _smirking darkly at his thoughts Harry quickly greeted all of the other present elves before drifting toward the dark figuree tucked within the shadowed corner of the kitchen. "Could you imagine what the dear light side would say should they see their "Savior" dressing as a Slytherin and planning to overtake the Wizarding world?" the figure revealed himself with a small bow, "Most likely the same as their reaction to a Weasley gladly following their Lord's methods to save said world." Harry retorted smiling at the red headed male.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape was hardly a man of many emotions, at least to those who did not know him, but everyone could tell that the death of his first childhood friend hit him much harder than he would like to admit. So, ensuing the disclosure that the Potter child would be placed with his muggle aunt Severus decided that it was time he stopped teaching in favor of traveling the world, as he had dreamed of for so many years. And, with that in mind here he was, giving his final goodbyes to his few remaining friends before the activation of his international portkey, which would take him to his first destination, France. "Are you sure you don't wish to stay in the French Villa? It is much better than the hobbles they have for tourists." Lord Lucious Malfoy asked, yet even as he asked Lucious knew that his ever-humble friend would find a reason to politely decline his offer (well, maybe not always exactly politely). And just like he thought, "Yes, Lucious I am absolutely positive that I do not wish to reside in your ever so humble mansion that is filled to the brim with generations of blood purist Malfoy lords that would not hesitate to name you a blood traitor for associating with a half-blood, let along muggle half-blood. Let alone letting said half-blood temporarily reside within said villa." Severus sighed exasperatedly. Lucious mockingly raised his hands in a show of surrender, 'Forever stubborn, even should he be dying he'd simply take a numbing potion and continue on.' Lucious thought to himself, fondly shaking his head at his friend's stubbornness. Severus continued on, knowing that Lucious was still not completely convinced "Besides even as I am staying in a "hobble", as you so humbly put it, I will have the ever-expanding bag that you have given me, and that Cissa has seen fit to personally stock with enough food to last me several years without even a sighting of civilization.". As if summoned by the usage of her name, Cissa appeared, ambling around the corner that led to the family wing, feigning nonchalance and grace though her eyes held the fury her Black ancestors were revered for, having heard the tail end of Severus's statement. "Don't even think about doing such a FOOLISH thing, Mister Tall Dark and Brooding-" Severus did his best to ignore Lucious's snickering at the, in his opinion, ridiculous name his wife had given him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Moooom, let me go! You'll see me at Yule!" a young boy with seemingly in-tamable fiery locks and hazel eyes giggled, frantically trying to squirm from his mother's warm embrace as she mercilessly tickled his ribs. Two other males, identical if not for the aging lines across one's face as well as the younger's startling emerald eyes which matched the female's own eye color, hung back from the pair, offering teasing smirks to the red headed boy as they said their own goodbyes. This family was the Potters, a famous pureblood family that had at one point in time been known to be the lightest family there was. That all changed on one fated night when Albus Dumbledore, light icon and defeater of the Dark Lord Grindenwald, was discovered on the outskirts of one Potter property compelling a family friend, Peter Pettigrew, to enter the main Manor under the pretense of visiting the eldest son, Hadrian, and while there steal an ancient tome. Said tome was a long thought gone guide to the darkest arts, obscure spells that James Potter was infamous for using throughout his career as an Auror.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, Madame." a wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore greets the young orphanage matron, his wizarding attire temporarily replaced with a muggle lord assemble. The matron, though secretly charmed by the wizard's charming demeanor, eyes him suspiciously. "Who may you be, and what business is it that you have?" she asks, polite despite her distrust. "Oh, well I am Professor Dumbledore. I am here as a representative of a Scottish boarding school that two of your occupants have been arranged to enroll within," he replies, acting as though he had originally forgotten what it was that he required in visiting such a place. The matron somewhat relaxes, having seen no lie in his body language "Very well. Though I am curious as to who you are speaking of, and how exactly they have been arranged to attend a boarding school in Scotland when I have heard nothing of the sort from any of the children." she was indeed surprised at the prospect of some of her boys attending a prestigious boarding school, should the man's expensive attire mean anything. "I am speaking of one's Tom Marvolo Riddle, and Atam Morfin Riddle? And they were enrolled upon their birth by their parents." Albus was vaguely alarmed by the instant stiffening of the matron upon the uttering the boys' names but instead pushed it away for later thought. "Oh, they were the boys you were speaking of..." the matron's words trailed off in apparent discomfort. 'Perhaps, not later.' Albus thought to himself, observing the way that she had clammed upon the mere mention of the soon to be students he was here to escort, "Is there something wrong?" he asked concerned. "You will be taking them regardless?" she asked peering around the entry hall for any who would be watching, Albus nodded reassuringly "Nothing you tell me can revoke their enrollment.". She nodded to herself, looking around once more before motioning for him to follow her. She spoke as they walked "Many believe that the twins are children of the devil." she began without preamble, "They were heavily bullied when younger, and often appeared in the infirmary, bodies littered with identical injuries... But, then the tables seemed to turn, and now those who had once bullied the pair were finding themselves having unfortunate accidents. Yet, they could never be blamed, fore how could two seven-year-olds break a fourteen-year-olds arm, or push another down the stairs when they were in the dining hall, or convince a boy to jump off of the roop to his death when they couldn't even reach the roof from the highest window. And-" Albus was left reeling as the matron became progressively more and more hysterical as she spoke, yet was brought out of his shock as she immediately broke off when realizing that they had passed through the entire orphanage and arrived at a nondescript grey painted door, secluded at the end of an empty hallway. The matron, however, refused to go any further apparently, as she motioned Albus forward before bustling off. He hesitantly knocked at the door, half expecting to open the door to a war zone. "Come in." two angelic voices chorused from behind the door, "Hello, sir. What can we do for you today?" a voice greeted him as he entered. Quickly taking stock of his surroundings, he vaguely noticed a blank yet tastefully decorated room, yet his attention was drawn to the boys sitting on opposite sides of the windowsill along the back wall. The one closer to the door, who had spoken, had dirty blond hair elegantly styled back with a slight curl and bright green eyes, vaguely reminding Albus of the famed killing curse. A complete counter to his twin who had straight black locks pulled neatly back and dark brown nearly black eyes, making Albus uncomfortable with the darkness he could see lurking within the iris, barely restrained and ready to appear at any hint of danger.


End file.
